Many residential homes and commercial buildings are located in regions that are prone to flooding. Such flooding can occur for various reasons. For example, some homes and commercial buildings are located close to waterways such as bays, canals, rivers, etc., which occasionally can have abnormally high water levels due to storm surges and other natural phenomena. Moreover, other homes and buildings can be located in low-lying areas with high water tables. In such circumstances, severe weather such as torrential rainstorms or hurricanes, for example, can cause flash flooding due to an increase in the water table, and the resulting inability for sewer systems to drain away flash flooding. Unfortunately, such flooding can cause significant financial damage to individuals and business owners whose dwellings, structures, and personal property are destroyed by rising floodwaters.